FwPC45
Utae Sakura Kumi! Gasshou ha Yuuki wo Nosete, dubbed Choir Chaos in the English dub, is the 45th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis It's winter break at Verone junior high, but Nagisa, Honoka and few other girls are still at school. This is because the girls were chosen to represent Verone junior high in national junior high schols chorus contest. Honoka said, that they owe everything to Yabe-san. Nagisa said, that this is Chiaki's whip of love that helped them win. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, the seeds of darkness are irritated that Kiriya disturbed them when they were so close to escaping their fate. Later, Nagisa and Honoka are walking the street, and Honoka seems to be lost in thoughts. When Nagisa said, that it's maybe something, Honoka ran away. Nagisa went further, and saw Chiaki at the record store. She said, that she wants to change song, because Otagaku junior high has a really strong song. They started looking for a great song together, and when they were about to give up, Nagisa found a perfect song. They later said to class about changing of the song. They played the song to class, and the class seemed to like the song. The teacher liked it for sure. The song was Get You!? Love Love!, the ending song of this season. Later, one gir in their class played the chorus version of this song on piano, and everyone, including the teacher, seemed to like it. After everyone went home, Chiaki was thinking, that something is off. Later, Mipple and Mepple started singing that song together, and Honoka said, that they know it by heart. Later they were about to get all lovey-dovey, but Porun disturbed them. Then Nagisa and Honoka thought, that something is wrong with Chiaki. Nagisa said, that she is the type to get obsessed. That's likely why she's been drilling them so hard lately. Later, that night, Chiaki was at piano, saying, that something is off, even though alto and soprano are fine. Then a lot of used scores are laying on the ground. She didn't even came to practice next day. She didn't came to practice for 3 days. Nagisa and Honoka visited her at her home. She said, that until her return, they'll practice their parts. The girls started singing the song, and Chiaki said, that this is just what she needed. Solo parts. The next day, they practiced, and Chiaki came. They practiced with Nagisa and Honoka doing the solo parts. Everyone said, that it's perfect. Nagisa and Honoka couldn't believe, that they got the solo parts, and Chiaki said, that she'll give them intense training. Later, at the day of the concert, everyone were prepared. Nagisa even left Porun sleeping in his bag. The girls decided to go wash their faces before the performance, and saw Shouko and Ryuichiro passing by. They followed them, and met at the basement. Mepple said, that he has a really bad feeling. Then a locker that was on the wall suddenly flied to the side of the girls. Then Juna broke through the wall. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. They were fighting him, while the chorus went out and started their performance. They fought Juna, when suddenly Regine came. Then Porun has awakened. Black and White said, that they don't have time, because it's their important chorus performance. Regine said, that they don't have it too. Black and White were saying, that the things they hold important are actually crying and laughing like normal girls do. She said for them to don't get in their way, and Juna said to stop going in their way too. Then Porun gave the girls power and they, after a bit of fighting, successfully chaced them away. Shiho and Rina were about to sing solo, but Nagisa and Honoka got just in time. They entered from different sides of the stage and started singing together. After everyone finished, the audience standed up and clapped to them. Chiaki started to cry. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Juna *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Gallery Nervous Shiho and Rina.jpg|Nervous Shiho and Rina Verone Chorus.jpg|Verone Chorus Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes